National Best Friend's Day
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Written with a good friend of mine. Happy National Best Friend's Day, everyone. Katie and Sadie, also known as the BFFFL's are having a wonderful day together until they meet two new girls named Kelsey and Leslie who insist that they are the better BFFFL's than they are and things get worse when they join Heather and the other mean girls of Cartoon Network City.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was excited about this day because everyone has a best friend to spend time with.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie," Katie beamed. "Happy National Best Friend's Day."

"This is the best day ever, Katie, now everyone can see how we truly are BFFFL's!" Sadie beamed.

Katie and Sadie soon squealed together.

"Let's show everyone." Katie suggested.

"Yeah!" Sadie beamed.

Katie and Sadie came together throughout the town to let everyone know how close of best friends they were.

"Who should we start with?" Katie asked.

"Oh, oh, maybe Mike, Justin, or Trent?" Sadie suggested.

"Everyone will be so jealous to know how good friends we are!" Katie beamed.

"I know!" Sadie grinned.

* * *

The two soon squealed to each other which made a car alarm go off due to how loud they were. Autumn covered her ears as she was coming out of the candy shop with Jo.

"Hey, Jo, guess what?" Katie and Sadie beamed.

"I don't care." Jo ignored them as she helped Autumn with her candy.

"It's National Best Friend's Day!" Katie and Sadie announced.

"Good for you..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"It's National Best Friend's Day!" Katie and Sadie beamed to Autumn which scared her.

"Get out of my little sister's face or I'll knock you zombies into next Tuesday." Jo threatened.

Autumn whimpered nervously.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, isn't she just the cutest little thing?" Katie asked.

"I know!" Sadie beamed.

The two then walked off to spread their good cheer to everyone else.

"It's okay, I got you, here, have a Snickers." Jo soothed as she gave some chocolate to her little sister.

Autumn smiled to her big sister.

* * *

"Who should we see next?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, my gosh, there's Justin and Justine." Katie pointed out.

"Justin is a cutie~" Sadie cooed.

"Oh, totally." Katie agreed.

Both of them squealed and it caused Cindy to break her glasses as she was coming out of the cafe.

"My glasses!" Cindy cried out.

" **HI, CINDY!** " Katie and Sadie grinned.

Cindy yelped and fell flat on the ground.

"It's National Best Friend's Day!" Katie and Sadie cheered.

"Uh... Thanks, guys, I'll be sure to remember next year..." Cindy said weakly.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, isn't she just adorable?" Katie smiled.

"Oh, I know, it makes me wanna eat her up." Sadie added.

Cindy took out spare glasses and put them on before she started to walk off home with a container of food. "It's a good thing that I have an extra pair." she said to herself.

* * *

Katie and Sadie walked into the Cafe with cheerful smiles on their faces. "Happy National Best Friend's, everyone!" they announced giddily.

"Indoor voices, **NOW**!" Yuckie glared at the sweet best friends.

"Oh, Katie, it's so great to be alive~" Sadie beamed.

"You said it, Sadie~" Katie added.

"Oh, my gosh, Katie, there's Justin and Justine," Sadie spotted. "Let's go spread some cheer to them."

Katie and Sadie walked over to the Reid twins who are eating lunch.

* * *

"So, any plans with Jo later?" Justin asked his sister as they ate their lunch and drank their root beer floats.

"Not yet," Justine shrugged. "How about you and Jayna?"

"I was thinking of showing her bowling, there's a discount down at the alley," Justin shrugged. "You and Jo can come with us if you want."

"I bet Jo would like that." Justine smiled.

"Hi, guys!" Katie and Sadie appeared like wild Pokemon which startled the Reid twins at first.

"Uh... Hi..." Justine blinked uncomfortably.

"Happy Best Friends' Day." Katie and Sadie latched onto Justin while cooing.

"Uhh...?" Justin blinked.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, isn't he really hot?" Katie beamed.

"Like a major hottie." Sadie, of course, agreed with her best friend.

Justine soon whispered to Justin and he then nodded. There was then suddenly a smoke bomb and the Reid twins disappeared, but they left money and a tip on the table which left Katie and Sadie alone and they wondered where Justin went.

"Where did Justin go, Sadie?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, Katie," Sadie shrugged. "It's like he just disappeared out of the blue."

"Uh, as long as you two are here, can I take your order?" Zoey nervously asked the best friends.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, let's get some chicken nuggets." Katie suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! With those curly fries!" Sadie added.

Zoey wrote down their order and then took the paper to Yuckie to carry out their order. Mike then came in with June and Dee Dee and the trio decided to sit down together at a booth.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie," Katie gasped. "Look who just came through the door!"

"Who?" Sadie asked as she hadn't seen.

"Mike Mazinsky!" Katie squealed.

* * *

"The Three Amigas together again." Mike chuckled.

"Yay!" Dee Dee beamed. "Ooh, Mike, do you want a bacon cheeseburger? I'm hungry for one."

"That sounds good." June agreed.

"All right," Mike said. "Yo, Zoey; three bacon cheeseburgers with fries and Cokes."

"Sure thing, Mike." Zoey replied.

"So, uh, Mike, how's Lu doing?" June asked about the princess wannabe island girl.

"She's actually in Nicktropolis this weekend," Mike said. "She's gonna hang out with Manny and Frida."

"What about Og?" June asked.

"He's at Hawaii with Alfred and Marjorie, he wanted to spend some time with Lilo." Mike replied.

"Hi, Mike!" Katie and Sadie appeared.

"Jeez!" Mike gasped and grabbed her chest in surprise of them.

"Happy National Best Friends' Day!" Katie and Sadie beamed to her.

"Uhh...?" Mike blinked.

"It's National Best Friend's Day, silly." Katie explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, Zoey, could you make those orders to go?" Mike called out.

"You don't know how lucky you are." Zoey sighed, reminiscent of Squidward.

"Happy National Best Friend's Day, guys." Dee Dee beamed as she hugged the BFFFL's.

There was then an explosion heard and it was the Teen Ninjas robbing the jewelry store.

"Uh, Zoey, could you hold on the food for a minute?" Mike asked. "We forgot something."

"Sure, Mike." Zoey nodded.

Mike, June, and Dee Dee soon disappeared to turn into Action Girl, Monster Girl, and of course, Diva Dynamite.

* * *

Cindy was watching this and turned to them.

"Which way did they go, Cindy?" Monster Girl asked.

"Down that road, I think they're getting away in Cree Lincoln's car." Cindy pointed out.

"Thanks, Cindy." Action Girl said before flying off after the Teen Ninjas.

"Oh, my gosh, I get to see the Cartoon Girls in action." Cindy gasped in excitement before she pulled out a lawn chair to sit on and ate some popcorn.

* * *

"This is gonna be the best National Best Friends' Day ever!" Katie and Sadie beamed to each other. They then took out necklaces which were broken hearts until they linked together to become one. "No one could be better best friends than us, Katie and Sadie! BFFFL's!" They then giggled and walked out of the Moon Cafe after they were done eating.

"I wouldn't say that." A female voice said.

"Huh?" Katie and Sadie asked.

"You guys think you're all that? I think not." Another female voice replied.

"Who's there?" Katie asked.

"Show yourselves!" Sadie added.

There then came two other teenage girls who looked rather close. The first girl had shoulder-length brown hair in an aqua top with stripes, long green Capri pants, and lime green sandals. The second girl had spiky long short light brown hair, a pink midriff top with a blue scarf, blue jean short shorts, and white sandals. "We did." The girls replied together.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Leslie." The first girl said.

"And I'm Kelsey." The second girl added.

"And _we_ are Best Female Friends For Life." The girls said together and folded their arms.

"I'm Katie." Katie said.

"And I'm Sadie." Sadie added.

"And we've been BFFFL's longer than you ever had!" Katie and Sadie said in unison before glaring at the mean girls.

"You BFFFL's?" Leslie asked before laughing.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Sadie folded her arms.

* * *

Mike, June, and Dee Dee soon came back after stopping the Teen Ninjas.

"Guys, Katie and Sadie are fighting with these other girls, I think it's gonna be a riot." Cindy told them as she ate her popcorn.

"We've been best friends forever." Kelsey glared.

"Well, so have we, you wannabes!" Katie retorted.

"Oh, boy..." Mike rolled her eyes at this.

"Katie and I are so close," Sadie smiled. "She showed me her hairstyle and I had to have it!"

"And Sadie has the best clothes, I had to have her outfit!" Katie added.

"Kelsey and me have shared everything ever since we were babies," Leslie sneered. "I'm even wearing her outfit and she's wearing mine."

"And we live right next door to each other because our mothers are best friends like us." Kelsey added.

"I better stop this before it gets out of hand." Mike decided.

"Mike, are you sure?" June asked nervously. "I mean, we could just walk away..."

"Don't worry, I got this." Mike reassured.

"We're better BFFFL's!" Katie and Sadie glared.

"No, we are!" Leslie and Kelsey glared back.

"Hey!" Mike came between them. "What's going on here?"

Katie, Sadie, Leslie, and Kelsey stopped arguing and glared at the tomboy with a smile on their faces.

"So, uh, what's going on?" Mike asked.

"Oh, nothing, Mike, just these wannabes ruining our Best Friends Day!" Katie snapped.

"If anyone here's a wannabe, it's you and your fat friend!" Leslie scoffed.

"Hey, now, no name calling, today is a special day and there shouldn't be any fighting," Mike glared. "Who cares who's the better best friends? Being together is more important!"

"You're right, Mike." Sadie agreed.

"She's always right," Katie added. "That's why she's the best."

"Uh, thanks..." Mike rolled her eyes before going off with June and Dee Dee. "Wow, that was easy."

They then heard yelling and screaming. They saw the four girls arguing again. Katie pulled Leslie's hair while Kelsey was on Sadie's back, covering her eyes.

"So, uh, now what?" June asked.

"Just walk away..." Mike sighed.

Dee Dee danced while she walked away with Mike and June.

* * *

Heather was with Danielle, Amy, Tori, Gwen, and Becky and they all saw the girls fighting.

"What are they fighting about?" Tori wondered.

"Who knows?" Danielle shrugged. "Let's walk away."

"Hold on a minute there," Heather replied. "I have an idea."

"Publish this in the school newspaper?" Gwen and Becky smirked.

"Uh, no," Heather said. "Follow me."

The mean girls then followed their leader over to the other girls.

"Give up?" Katie asked.

"Never, we are better than you!" Leslie growled.

"Ahem!" Heather cleared her throat to get their attention.

"It's Heather." Sadie realized.

"Have these girls been bothering you?" Heather asked as she turned to Leslie and Kelsey.

"Why yes, yes, they have." Kelsey answered.

"What's it to you?" Leslie asked Heather and the other mean girls.

"Oh, nothing, we were just trying to be considerate to you girls," Amy replied innocently. "By the way, I love your outfits."

"Wow, thanks." Kelsey smiled.

"Now, you two are going to pay for hurting our new friends," Heather scolded Katie and Sadie. "Amy, Danielle? Dispose of these annoying twins."

"Sure thing, Heather." Danielle replied.

"You're the boss, Heather." Amy added.

"My father knows Donald Trump." Tori randomly stated.

Katie and Sadie only gulped and hugged each other in fright. Amy and Danielle smirked to Katie and Sadie. Then suddenly, there was smoke.

"What is that smell?" Amy wondered.

"Your hair is on fire!" Danielle realized.

"Sorry! Not sorry!" Jo called out as she zipped by right behind Amy.

"Hooray, we're saved!" Katie and Sadie cheered.

Jo was going somewhere else though while holding Autumn on her shoulders.

"Or not." Danielle smirked to Katie and Sadie.

"Darn it." Katie and Sadie pouted.

Suddenly, someone then kicked Danielle into the dumpster.

"Justine." Heather growled as she recognized who had done this.

"Hooray, we're saved!" Katie and Sadie cheered again.

"What're you girls doing?" Justine glared. "I don't talk to trash, I take it out."

"What's it to you?" Amy scoffed.

"Like you can stop us." Danielle huffed to Justine as she climbed out of the dumpster with help from Gwen and Becky.

"She's not alone either." Justin said.

"Look, it's the hottie." Tori told her friends.

"Focus, Tori!" Gwen hit her in the head. "Don't let his beauty blind your intelligence!"

"What intelligence?" Amy muttered as Tori was a bit of an airhead.

"Leave." Justin demanded.

"Back off, really hot guy!" Amy demanded back.

"I really don't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Justin said before taking off his shirt which made the mean girls fall for it.

"Come on, girls," Justine gestured to Katie and Sadie to follow her. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

"Uh-huh..." Katie and Sadie muttered as they followed Justine.

"Never fails..." Justin rolled his eyes at the girls and watched out for his sister before he would put his shirt back on and go with her to make sure everything would e okay.

The mean girls could only just stop, stare, and drool at Justin.

"He's so perfect." Becky said.

"Like a god." Gwen agreed.

Justin soon disappeared with Justine and he put his shirt back on so he could join her.

* * *

"Uh, what just happened?" Tori asked, clueless as usual.

"Yeah, what happened?" Amy added.

"We just handed those wannabes over to that hot guy and that beautiful goddess." Leslie replied.

"I feel funny in my head, is it a brain pain?" Tori asked.

"I doubt it's your brain, Tori." Heather muttered.

"Do you two want those squealing idiots to prove that they're better than you?" Heather rhetorically asked the new girls.

"No." Leslie and Kelsey said.

"Then come with us and we can help you." Amy told them.

"You would do that for us?" Kelsey asked.

"You bet girl, we mean girls need to stick together." Gwen smirked.

"Why yes, yes, in fact we do," Becky agreed. "Especially against the Dorkster."

"Now come with us." Heather ordered.

Leslie and Kelsey smirked and followed the mean girls.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Justin and Justine were taking Katie and Sadie away from the mean girls.

"Are you girls okay?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, Justin... Thank you for saving us, "Katie said. "You're so big and strong and hot."

"Anytime..." Justin rolled his eyes at their fan girl tendencies.

"He's just like our own Superman like in my dream." Sadie said.

"Oh, my gosh, I had the exact same dream too!" Katie replied.

Justin and Justine just rolled their eyes at Katie and Sadie as they got lost in a tangent about their dreams.

"I had a dream about Justin and Mike fighting over me." Katie said.

"Oh, my gosh, I had the same dream, and they even had their shirts off." Sadie added.

Justin and Justine then walked away.

"What should we do with them?" Justin asked his sister.

"No doubt that Heather and those others will be after them again," Justine replied. "We've got to watch over them for a while."

"Do we have to?" Justin groaned slightly.

"It might be good for them." Justine told her brother.

Justin sighed. "All right, but you owe me for this, Sis."

"Thank you, Justin, you're the best," Justine beamed as she hugged her twin brother. "Maybe Jo, Mike, June, and Dee Dee can help us too."

* * *

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

"No way!" Jo refused.

"Come on, Jo," Justine begged. "They could be in danger if we don't help watch over them."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jo scoffed about helping Katie and Sadie.

"Please, Jo, for me?" Justine asked.

"No." Jo tried to ignore her.

"Time to pull out the big guns," Justine said to herself before going over to her girlfriend and started to play with her hair. "You know, I really need someone big and strong to help me."

"Flattery won't get you everywhere, Justine." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Pleeeease?" Justine smiled cutely before kissing her on the lips.

"No." Jo gulped nervously.

Justine smiled mischievously and started to take off Jo's hoodie.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, keep it PG, Justine, we have people over." Jo told her.

"Okay." Justine giggled innocently.

"Until later when nobody's around." Jo then said quietly to her.

Justine just blushed and followed Jo in the backyard where Justin, Katie, Sadie, and Autumn were at.

"All right, zombies, I've got some rules for you," Jo told Katie and Sadie. "1: No squealing. 2: No talking every second. And third: **STOP LOOKING AT ME WEIRD!** "

"Jo is so hot." Sadie said.

"I know, right?" Katie added.

"Are you two even listening?" Jo glared at them.

"Yes, Jo." Katie and Sadie replied.

"Then shut up!" Jo snapped.

Autumn then tugged her pant leg.

"What is it, kiddo?" Jo softly asked her little sister.

Autumn pointed to the BFFFL's and then pointed to herself.

"You want to help?" Jo asked.

Autumn nodded to this.

"Okay, you can help." Jo smiled down to her.

"I'll try to help too, but it won't be easy..." Cindy said.

"Hey, Cindy, how's Penn?" Mike asked.

"Watching a horse race with Dad, but I'll help too." Cindy shrugged.

Dee Dee, Katie, and Sadie started to talk to each other and giggled.

"Well, at least _they're_ getting along..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"So, um, does anyone know where Leslie and Kelsey came from?" Cindy asked. "I don't think I've seen them in school."

"They must be new to this school, because Bridgette told me that she had new neighbors last week and they were them." Justine said.

"Maybe we can find out more about them." Mike suggested.

"You mean breaking into the school?!" Cindy gasped.

"Um, no... At least not yet... But you know how people talk about new people in town, maybe we could find out what everyone else says..." Mike shrugged. "Cindy, is your mom in City Hall now with the Mayor?"

"No, she's actually at the spa and I think she said the Mayor had a golf date today, but she left her keys on the kitchen counter," Cindy shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Let's see what we can find out about these other 'BFF...F...L...' Whatevers," Mike told the others. "Dee Dee, watch over Katie and Sadie."

"Okey dokey, Mike," Dee Dee replied. "Come on, guys; let's meet my brother, Dexter!"

"Okay!" Katie and Sadie giggled and then followed the young ballerina.

The others sighed in relief.

"We'll take my car, and Butler, no puking in my car!" Jo commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Cindy replied.

"Jo, she can't help it." Mike told the jockette.

"Whatever." Jo said before handing a barf bag to the little girl.

"Thanks, Jo." Cindy said.

Justine gave Cindy a pillow to help make her more comfortable.

"Ah." Cindy smiled in comfort.

"All right, let's go." Jo told the others.

Mike, June, Justin, Justine, Autumn, and Cindy went to Jo's car and of course, Jo drove the mobile.

* * *

They were on the way to Cartoon Network a City Hall.

"Hey, do you guys wanna see my new dance?" Dee Dee smiled to Katie and Sadie. "It's called The Fanciable Unicorn~"

"Okay!" Katie and Sadie beamed.

Dee Dee then danced to her 'new dance routine'. Katie and Sadie smiled as they watched Dee Dee dance.

"Oh, my gosh, it was amazing, right, Sadie?" Katie asked.

"Oh, my gosh, yes, it was," Sadie agreed. "So, what do we do now?"

"Let's go see Dexter!" Dee Dee said.

"Okay!" Katie and Sadie smiled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in City Hall..._**

Cindy took out the keys and unlocked the doors and led the others into the Mayor's office as it was a quiet day for most people and even Ms. Bellum was out getting her hair done. "All right, the coast is clear," she told the others as she put her foot out only for lasers to come out and block her way and there was a button on the Mayor's desk to get rid of the lasers. "I forgot that Mom put lasers in here."

"Lasers?" Jo scoffed.

"You never know if someone like Mojo Jojo could be around." Cindy told her.

Justine had a determined smirk as she ran to the lasers, avoiding them by doing cartwheels and front flips.

"Um... Yeah, like that." Cindy blinked.

"If I was a wolf, I'd howl, oh, wait, I am, ah, what the heck?" Jo commented before she then started to howl.

"Awesome." Cindy commented.

Justine pressed the button to deactivate the lasers.

Cindy then walked to one file cabinet and unlocked it. "Here you go, guys," she told the others. "Every citizen's file is in this cabinet, now if only we knew Kelsey and Leslie's last names."

"How are we gonna do that?" June asked.

"I have no idea." Cindy blinked.

"Just search any file that has those two names until we find someone familiar." Mike suggested.

"That could work." Cindy said.

They soon checked each file that had the names Kelsey and Leslie until they found the two familiar ones. Jo and Justin were reading Eva and Alejandro's files and laughing.

"What's so funny, guys?" Justine asked.

"Guys, stop, that's private information!" Cindy told them before smirking slightly. "What's it say about Eva?"

"Cindy!" Mike scolded.

"Sorry, Mike." Cindy replied.

Mike took the files away from Jo and Justin.

"Spoilsport." Justin pouted.

"I think I found the ones we're looking for," June said as she took out two files. "Kelsey Rutherford and Leslie Davenport."

"We found them," Justine replied. "I wonder what they say?"

"Only one way to find out." June said as they all then opened the files and started to read them.

Everyone gathered around to read about the 'new BFFFL's' in town and one thing that really caught their attention was that they were from their sworn school rivals: Lemon Brook.

"Lemon Brook!" Mike, June, Jo, Justine, Cindy, and even Autumn exclaimed.

"Lemon Brook?" Justin asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't met them yet," Justine said to her twin brother. "Basically, Lemon Brook are our rivals for like football games and such."

"They're worse than Gumboot, I guess because they're sour as the lemons they grow." Cindy narrowed her eyes as even she didn't like Lemon Brook. "Oh, yeah, and they hit on your sister before."

"They did, did they?" Justin narrowed his eyes as they became red as molten lava from a volcano.

"Seems like everyone has an evil doppelgänger," Cindy said. "Like your cousin Spinelli, Jo and Eva's cousin."

"You got a point there, Butler..." Jo said. "Do those girls have any powers though?"

"Mm... Their files don't say, but we better keep an eye on them..." Cindy shrugged. "But they're friends with Heather, Danielle, Amy and the other mean girls, so that can't be good."

"Can you make copies on these files?" Mike asked Cindy.

"Sure, Mike, just give me a few minutes, and-" Cindy began.

A grappling hook grabbed the two files. Everyone looked outside and saw two masked figures on the roof.

"Hey, those two figures took the files!" Cindy said.

"Hey, bring those back!" Mike glared.

The two figures soon went off with the files.

"Get them!" Cindy told the others since she wasn't a superhero like they were.

"Butler, watch over Autumn until we get back." Jo said.

"You got it, Jo." Cindy promised.

* * *

The others then and then saw the two figures wearing black bodysuits with a belt, boots, gloves, and masks on the roof, laughing.

"More Teen Ninjas?" Mike glared. "Please..."

"I don't think they are Teen Ninjas," June replied. "Look at what they are wearing."

"That's a very good point," Mike said before glaring to the two figures. "Give back those files!"

"Over our dead bodies." The first figure retorted.

"You asked for this..." Mike glared. "All right, guys, show them what you're made of!"

Everyone then soon transformed into their superhero guises to go against the figures to get Leslie and Kelsey's files back. The two figures went their separate ways, jumping from roof-to-roof.

"We should split up so we can cover more ground." Monster Girl suggested.

Tom, Jen B, and Meg were walking together as they were catching up on old times before they looked up and gasped.

"What is it, Jen?" Tom asked.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Jen gasped. "Tom! Meg! Look up on the roof! It's Action Girl, Monster Girl, Shadow Wolf, and the Volcano Twins all up on the same roof!" she then squealed out of delight.

"Whoa!" Meg's eyes widened while Tom took out his phone and took pictures.

Shane babbled and clapped his hands in excitement.

"This is the best day ever!" Jen cheered.

Everyone split up into two groups to go up against the two figures as they each had the files on Kelsey and Leslie. The first figure was jumping roof-to-roof, avoiding Action Girl and Monster Girl.

* * *

Cindy played Go Fish with Autumn to pass the time. "I hope they get the files in time." she then said while playing with the mute girl.

Autumn then smiled and patted her head.

* * *

Jen B, Tom, and Meg were running towards the heroes, of course, Shane was with them.

"This is going to be great on our blog." Jen told the others.

Meg gave Shane his bottle while they watched this up close.

The heroes soon laid out a trap to get the bad guys with so they could find out who they were.

"Now!" Action Girl told the others.

The Volcano Twins then dropped the trap on the two figures, encasing them.

"Nice job, you guys." Monster Girl approved.

Everyone high-fived each other.

"Now, let's just see who these crooks really are." Action Girl decided to remove the masks in a way reminiscent of a case for Mystery Inc and she then gasped as they saw two girls one has golden blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing diamond earrings and the another one had light reddish-brown short hair.

"Man, I thought for sure it was gonna be Kelsey and Leslie." Monster Girl frowned.

"Who are you two?" Action Girl demanded.

"Alicia Kyle." The blonde girl replied.

"Jodie Dent." The redhead added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out," Shadow Wolf then said. "Your last names are Kyle and Dent?"

"Yeah, you know," Alicia replied. "Selina Kyle AKA Catwoman, my aunt."

"And Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face, my dad." Jodie added.

"I knew I smelled something wrong with you two." Shadow Wolf snarled.

"Oh, you must be Batman's little goddaughter." Alicia smirked.

"What brings you to the city?" Jodie asked. "Shouldn't you be at Gotham City where you belong?"

"I could ask you two the same thing." Shadow Wolf retorted.

"Oh, watch out," Alicia said which made Jodie laugh. "This girl is all talk and no bite."

"SHUT UP!" Shadow Wolf snarled.

"Why are you in Cartoon Network City?" Diva Dynamite asked as she appeared to help with a secret weapon. "If you don't tell me, I'll have to sing."

"Sing?" Alicia scoffed.

Everyone soon covered their ears as Diva Dynamite began to sing to torture them.

" **OKAY, OKAY, WE'LL TELL, WE'LL TELL!** " Jodie screamed out of agony.

"Then talk." Kala glared as her eyes turned as red as molten lava.

"All right... All right... Just shut up your friend!" Alicia cried out.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Later on..._**

The others came over to see Cindy in their regular clothes.

"How'd it go?" Cindy asked as she carried Autumn in her arms as the younger girl had fallen asleep.

"I got to sing a song!" Dee Dee smiled.

"Anything else...?" Cindy slightly deadpanned.

"Turns out they're from Gotham City," Jo said as she took Autumn in her arms. "They were sent here along with Leslie and Kelsey."

"That's bad." Cindy said.

"But we got the files." June then said.

"That's good." Cindy said.

"But they escaped." Mike then said.

"That's bad." Cindy said.

"They're best friends with Heather." Justine then said.

"That's even worse!" Cindy yelped.

"But we're gonna get them and bring them to justice." Jo said.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Cindy said. "Is this the part where I say 'that's good' or 'that's bad'."

"'That's good'." Justine cued.

"Oh, then that's good." Cindy then said.

"Dee Dee, where's Katie and Sadie?" Mike asked her friend.

"I left them with Dexter." Dee Dee replied.

* * *

Dexter then yelled, off-screen, throughout the whole city.

"Hiii, Dexter!" Katie and Sadie smiled to the boy genius.

"DEE DEE!" Dexter screamed.

* * *

"That's bad." Cindy sighed.

"We need someone to watch over them tonight," Mike told the others. "Someone who they enjoy, besides me."

Everyone then smirked and looked at Justin.

"No." Justin declined.

"Please, please, please, please." Justine pleaded as she did a cute puppy dog face.

"No." Justin looked away.

"Please, Justin, for me..." Justine looked into his eyes. "For your little sister~"

"No?" Justin weakened.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Justine begged while giving him a hug.

Justin soon sighed out of defeat. "All right, but you owe me."

"Of course, Justin, whatever you want!" Justine beamed as she hugged her brother in thanks. "You're the best twin brother ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Justin sighed to his twin sister.

Justine then giggled.

* * *

Later that night, everyone went to bed.

Justine took Katie and Sadie to her home with Justin to temporarily stay with them to hide from Kelsey and Leslie. "I'll show you guys the guest room." She told the sweet best friends.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, isn't this house nice?" Katie beamed.

"Oh, I love the colors." Sadie added.

Katie and Sadie then squealed together in delight.

"This bed is more comfortable than it looks, I promise..." Justine made up the bed and gave them extra pillows. "Also, you're lucky, the bathroom is right across the hall from you guys."

"Isn't she the nicest girl you could ever know?" Sadie smiled.

"Oh, I know, right?" Katie added.

"Call if you need anything." Justine said as she soon left the room to go to her own bedroom to get some sleep.

"So, now what?" Katie asked.

"Justin is going to take a shower~" Sadie squealed.

"No, guys, you shouldn't bother Justin while he's showering, besides, the bathroom door is locked." Justine told the girls.

"Aww..." Katie and Sadie frowned.

Justine then saw a flashing light outside and someone gestured for her to come outside. "You girls stay here," She then told them. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Katie and Sadie replied.

Justine came outside and shut the door behind her as she came into the backyard. "The coast is clear, you can come out now." she told the figure.

Jo came down from the tree, wearing her superhero costume. "Where are those two?" she asked about Katie and Sadie.

"The guest room, trying to keep them from going in the bathroom since Justin's showering," Justine said. "What's up?"

"I'm going to watch over this town for a while to make sure nothing's going to happen," Jo replied. "Especially if those two girls will strike again."

"Well, just be careful." Justine warned.

"Thanks, I just thought I'd let you know, be sure to lock the door behind you when you go to bed." Jo told her girlfriend.

"You know I will." Justine nodded.

"Good, I just don't want you to get hurt," Jo replied. "I'd hate to see a beautiful face get hurt."

Justine blushed deeply in response.

* * *

Jo and Justine soon parted ways for the night while Jo watched the city overnight like Batman would for Gotham.

"Look, it's Shadow Wolf!" Daisy called out.

"I thought he was in Gotham City?" Jeff asked.

"What's she doing in CN City?" Angelia added.

"So far so good... Maybe I should practice some meditation that Raven taught me..." Jo said to herself before meditating on top of a building. She then looked down to see Becky alone, looking shifty. "I wonder what that witch is doing?"

Becky looked around and continued to walk down the street without anyone noticing. Or so she thought. Jo blended in with the shadows to follow after Becky. Becky was looking around she saw something and turns around only to see nothing. Jo continued to follow after Becky as she walked down the street to go somewhere. Becky sensed something that was following which made her a little nervous and goes into the alley. Jo kept following after the blonde girl.

"Hello? I'm here," Becky called out. "I have what you want if you have what I want." she then told the person she was supposed to meet in the alley. "Hello?" she then groaned as she was talking to herself. "Ah, great, I told Heather that she should've done this."

"Done what?" Jo's voice asked.

"Who's there?!" Becky yelped as she jumped a little and looked around.

Jo soon approached her in her Shadow Wolf outfit.

"Shadow Wolf?" Becky put her hands on her hips. "What're you doing outside of Gotham City, why are you even here?"

"I want some information." Shadow Wolf replied.

"What about?" Becky asked. "I'm busy."

"No, you're not, you're coming with me." Shadow Wolf replied as she grabbed the girl to the roof and dangled her on the edge on the roof.

"Let me go, what do you want from me?!" Becky cried out.

"Tell me what I want to know." Shadow Wolf demanded.

"What do you want?" Becky asked. "I'm afraid of heights!"

"What are those two girls doing in the city?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"What girls?"

"Alicia Kyle and Jodie Dent."

"I don't know." Becky lied with a nervous smile.

Shadow Wolf began to loosen her grip to make Becky confess.

"Okay, okay, okay, they're Heather's best friends," Becky gave in. "They've been friends ever since they were kids. Heather sent them out here!"

"Why are they here?" Shadow Wolf asked.

"I don't know." Becky smiled nervously.

Shadow Wolf loosened her grip even more.

"She wants them help out Leslie and Kelsey and to make sure that Mike Mazinsky and her friends don't get their way!" Becky admitted.

"Anything else?" Shadow Wolf asked as she nearly dropped Becky.

"That's all, I'm just a follower," Becky replied. "I published everyone's secrets in the school newspaper."

Shadow Wolf narrowed her eyes, she then grabbed Becky by her collar and sniffed her. "All right, you're telling the truth."

"Am I free to go then?" Becky asked.

"Get out of my face." Shadow Wolf then tossed her over her shoulder.

Becky yelped and landed flat on her back on the roof. "Was that real or a dream?" she then groaned as she looked around to see that Shadow Wolf was gone.

* * *

Later on, Jo came home to take note of what she had learned from what Becky taught her and began to plan her next move. "I'm so glad that Bruce taught me how to interrogate people," she said on the way inside. "It really does work."

A light came on upstairs. "Jo, are you still awake?" Sue's voice asked.

"Yeah, Sue, I'm still awake," Jo told her foster mother. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

"You went out patrolling again?" Sue assumed.

"Yeah, I had to do Justine a favor." Jo told her.

"That Justine, she's so lucky to have you." Sue smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Jo replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, dear?" Sue asked.

"Since you're friends with my mom, I've been wondering if she's proud of me for what I've been doing." Jo requested.

"Oh, I know she is, dear," Sue smiled. "Even happier and loves you more than words can say."

"Even for what I did on Revenge of the Island?" Jo asked.

"Even for what you did," Sue replied. "Like I said, she would still be proud of you and you will always be her daughter, no matter what."

"Thanks, Sue." Jo said.

"Of course," Sue smiled. "Now, I know you're a bit of a night person, but don't say up too late, you don't wanna sleep in all day tomorrow when you have work to be doing this weekend."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jo said.

"Just like your mother and Uncle Bruce." Sue giggled as she went upstairs to get back in bed.

"Night, Sue." Jo told her.

"Night, Jo," Sue replied as she went back to her room and clicked off the light to get some sleep before she sighed and looked out the window. "Am I missing anything?" the jockette asked before going to bed.

* * *

 ** _The next morning soon came..._**

Justin chuckled as he watched Katie and Sadie asleep. "Check it out, Sis, they even sleep the same."

"So they do." Justine giggled.

"Kinda like when we did when we were kids." Justin said.

"Yeah, and I always came to you whenever I had a nightmare." Justine added.

Justin and Justine smiled to each other. Katie and Sadie soon woke up and smiled brightly toward Justin.

"Eh... Good morning, guys." Justin greeted.

"We slept over at Justin Reid's house, it's like a dream come true, Sadie." Katie smiled.

"If it's a dream, I never wanna wake up, Katie." Sadie agreed.

"Did you guys have a good night's sleep?" Justine asked.

"We really did, did you, Justin?~" Katie touched Justin's muscles.

"Hey, I wanted to touch him!" Sadie pouted.

"Oh, wait your turn, Sadie!" Katie told her best friend.

"Have fun, Justin." Justine teased as she made breakfast.

"Hey, wait a minute, don't leave me!" Justin called out. "Um, don't you want someone else, like, um, I don't know, Mike Mazinsky?"

"Mike's hot." Katie started.

"But you're hotter." Sadie finished.

"JUSTINE!" Justin cried out.

Justine hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast for the family. Justin gulped and smiled nervously to the BFFFL's.

"Hmm... Mm... Mm..." Justine hummed as she cooked breakfast for the family.

"He's so hot." Katie said.

"Like a major hottie." Sadie added.

"What's for breakfast, Sis?" Justin asked his sister.

"I thought we could have some eggs and potatoes." Justine smiled.

"That sounds delicious." Katie said.

"It's our favorite." Sadie added.

Justine smiled as she continued to look. Katie and Sadie hugged Justin's arms and giggled.

"Awww, isn't that cute?" Justine cooed.

"Justine!" Justin groaned.

"Breakfast is ready." Justine giggled.

"Oh, my gosh, Sadie, doesn't this look delicious?" Katie asked.

"The best." Sadie agreed.

Justine served them breakfast and sat down so they could all eat. Justin glanced at his sister as they ate.

"What?" Justine smiled innocently.

"You're gonna pay for leaving me alone with them." Justin told his twin sister.

"Okay~" Justine giggled innocently.

"I mean it." Justin warned.

"Whatever you say, Big Brother." Justine smirked.

Everyone soon ate breakfast together. Cindy stared out the window as Leslie and Kelsey began to hang out with Heather and her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike, June, Dee Dee, Justin, Justine, and Cindy then met up and were about to go to Jo's house after eating breakfast.

"I wonder why Jo wanted us to meet us at her house?" Cindy wondered.

"She said it was important." June shrugged.

"So, had a fun time yesterday, Justin?" Mike smirked at the teen.

"Shut up, Mazinsky, you're one to talk." Justin scoffed.

"You had a fun time?" Mike teased.

"Shut up!" Justin growled.

"So, um, Jo, what's going on?" Cindy asked the jockette. "Is it about Leslie and Kelsey?"

"No, it's about those other girls." Jo said.

"Alicia and Jodie?" June asked.

"Yeah." Jo said.

"What about them?" Justine asked.

"They're worse than I thought," Jo said. "I mean, they are the daughters of Catwoman and Two-Face."

" **CATWOMAN AND TWO-FACE?!** " Cindy screamed.

"Yes." Jo said before cleaning the inside of her ear as that was pretty loud.

Cindy screamed again until Mike pinched her lips.

"Anything else we need to know, Jo?" Mike asked.

"Heather sent them out here since they've been best friends since they were kids." Jo replied.

"Ooh, this is rather juicy..." Cindy commented as she took note of this as it would be important for later. "So, I guess they know Kelsey and Leslie too then?"

"No, they don't," Jo replied. "But I also found out who Kelsey is related to, but you and Justine aren't gonna like it."

"Who is it?" Cindy asked.

"She's related to Geller," Jo replied. "He's her uncle."

"No, seriously..." Cindy said.

"Seriously..." Jo replied as she showed her research to Cindy.

Cindy took it and looked through it and her face paled. "Oh, goozacks..."

"No... No." Justine whimpered as she fell to her knees and tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, Babe, but it's the truth." Jo hugged Justine in deep comfort.

"Only one thing to do at a time like this," Cindy glared before running home. " **MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"** she then ran down the street as her mother was outside of the house normally so far and told her mother about everything that had happened so far.

"Cindy, I have an important call later, I have to go pick up your dinner, and I have laundry to do, I'm afraid I'm too busy..." Shelly walked off into the house before she went into her room and shut the door.

Cindy groaned and fell to the floor before she then heard a scream outside of Jo's house. "Uh-oh, this isn't good..." she muttered.

"Cindyyy... Heeeeelp!" Penn cried out before grabbing her and pulling her into the room, knocking her head against the door-frame.

"I'm busy!" Cindy told him.

"But I need help!" Penn cried out. "We ran out of toilet paper!"

"I'm busy right now, so see you later." Cindy said before jumping out the window.

"Cindy? Cindy!" Penn cried out.

* * *

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Justin asked. "Who's Geller?"

"He's a lawyer, he and his partner tried to do things to Justine." June explained.

"What thing?!" Justin demanded.

"Erm... Well, you know..." Mike replied before whispering the details into his ear.

" **THEY TRIED TO WHAT?!** " Justin exclaimed.

Cindy kept rushing over to the others since no one at home was very much help. "Sorry about that, guys," she told the others. "My family is NO help against Mr. Geller, and Justine, I'm so sorry you were sexually harassed by that creep."

Justin snarled protectively.

"Now, now, Justin, just calm down, okay?" Cindy tried to help.

"Where is he? I'll kill him." Justin announced with a glare.

"Justin, dude, just chill for a minute." Mike tried.

"How can I calm down when people are taking advantage of my sister?" Justin snarled.

"Oh, yeah, and Fenn hit her." Dee Dee added.

"Dee Dee!" Cindy scolded while smiling nervously at the teen.

Justin shook his fists and his eyes turned as red as molten lava from a volcano.

"Uh-oh." Justine said.

"Gangway!" Cindy called out. "He's gonna blow!"

"Justin, wait a minute before you do anything rash..." Justine frowned.

"Why shouldn't I?" Justin asked her.

"Because they're in jail," Justine explained. "They got their justice, they can't hurt me or Cindy."

"Don't remind me." Cindy shuddered.

"Hmm..." Justin folded his arms. "As long as they stay there," he then looked to his sister. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Justine asked.

"For not being there when you needed me," Justin explained. "I should've known that you were in trouble. What kind of brother am I?"

"Justin, how many times do I have to tell you?" Justine sighed. "It's not your fault, it's Mom's fault."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing," Justine interrupted. "I will love you no matter what. You're my brother, you're my family, but most importantly, my twin."

"Are you gonna sing?" Cindy asked.

"Not really..." Justine shook her head as she comforted her twin brother.

"Phew!" Cindy wiped her forehead.

Justine then smiled and hugged her twin brother. Justin hugged his twin sister right back.

"I just hope we don't see Kelsey and Leslie in school sometime soon." Justine said softly.

"We better not." Cindy glared.

"What can we do?" June asked.

"June, I have an idea." Dee Dee spoke up.

"I don't know." Cindy shrugged.

"Cindy, I have an idea." Dee Dee spoke up.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought." Mike sulked.

"Oh, someone great and powerful above, give us an idea!" Justine cried out.

There was then a bright light and everyone looked up.

Dee Dee came down, wearing a white gown, a halo, wings and playing the harp. "You guys... I have an idea~..."

"Well, don't just stall us, Deed, tell us!" June told the blonde girl.

"We should have a contest to see of who is the better BFFFL's." Dee Dee suggested.

"A contest?" June asked.

"Yeah, and the loser has to move out of Cartoon Network City forever!" Dee Dee smiled.

"That is the best idea you've ever had." Jo commented.

Dee Dee giggled.

"We should hold it on Saturday," Mike suggested. "That way, we have five days to help the girls. Now, we need someone to host it, someone who can handle this."

"Someone who is willing to do it for money." Cindy added in agreement.

"And that someone is..." Justine began.

"Ed, Edd, n Eddy." Everyone said together in conclusion.

"Whatever you guys are doing, can I help?" Penn smiled. "Everybody needs a celebrity endorsement!"

"But we don't know any real celebrities!" Cindy replied.

"How did you get in here?" Jo groaned. "This is my room!"

"What's in here?" Penn asked as he opened the closet.

Cindy took him back and shook her head.

"Anyway, can I help?" Penn begged. "Please, no one will pay attention unless a celebrity like me is involved!"

"It's not gonna be televised..." Cindy replied. "This is Ed Telethon!"

"We'll think about it, how 'bout that?" Mike suggested.

"Hmm... All right." Penn gave in.

"Now, get out!" Cindy told him.

"Who put a bee in your diapers?" Penn mumbled as he walked out of the house.

"All right, let's go see the Eds." Mike told the others.

* * *

 ** _At Eddy's house..._**

"So, you want me and the boys to host another telethon for the contest?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Uh, guys? That telethon thing was a joke, I didn't think we were actually gonna do that." Cindy said.

"What's in it for us?" Eddy asked.

"Why shouldn't someone like you host it?" Justine bribed. "We need a handsome host and you're the only one who can do it~" she then flashed him a smile.

Eddy turned bright red. "Erm... Sure, of course... But of course, I get 50% of the money."

"10!" Jo snapped.

"40%." Eddy said.

"10!" Jo snapped.

"30%." Eddy tried.

"10!" Jo snapped.

"20?" Eddy asked.

"10!" Jo snapped.

"Fine..." Eddy frowned in defeat.

"Oh, thank you, Eddy, thank you!" Justine beamed and then hugged the young fire-bender.

Eddy blushed and patted her back, then was about to rub it.

"Just patting, Sampson, nothing else!" Jo warned.

"Uh, sure, Justin." Eddy replied.

"Hey, boys, we're hosting another Ed Telethon," Eddy told his best friends. "So get ready on...?" He then looked to the others.

"Saturday." June told him.

"Saturday!" Eddy then concluded.

"Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Monster Truck Rally!" Ed laughed.

"Yes, Saturday is good by me." Double D agreed.

"You can count on us, Mike." Eddy vowed.

"Great, now we just have to have a meeting with Heather and her goons." Mike replied.

"Ooh, ooh, Mike, I know just how to get their attention!" Cindy smirked.

"Uh, okay, go ahead, Cindy." Mike smiled.

* * *

Cindy then made up invitations to Heather and the other mean girls telling them that Ashton Kutcher was having a public appearance of where to meet her and the others. "There, now we wait." she then told the others.

"Impressive, Butler." Jo had to admit.

"I was gonna put Dr. Frasier Crane, but no one else appreciates the man as much as I do." Cindy replied innocently.


	5. Chapter 5

The others waited over at the abandoned warehouse. A few minutes later, Heather, Amy, Tori, Danielle, Gwen, Becky, Alicia, and Jodie were dressed up and were at the abandon warehouse.

"Okay, so, where is everybody?" Amy asked.

"Oh, oh, maybe they wanna surprise us?" Tori suggested.

Everyone else then rolled their eyes.

"I love Ashton Kutcher, he is best vampire..." Tori giggled.

"That's Robert Pattinson." Alicia deadpanned.

"All right, where's the party?" Heather asked.

A light soon shined down on a chair and it turned around to reveal Cindy with her legs crossed and her fingers pressed together.

"Hello, Heather~" Cindy greeted in a rather dark tone of voice.

"You!" Heather glared. "Why, you little brat!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Amy hissed.

"Ah, ah, we just have a few questions for you." Cindy said before taking out a pipe and smoking it which made bubbles come out.

"You're forgetting that you're alone!" Danielle glared.

"Oh, am I?" Cindy smirked before snapping her fingers.

Soon enough, the others appeared and they looked ready to go.

"We don't wanna fight, we just wanna talk with you." Cindy smirked to the mean girls.

Alicia and Jodie were about to take out weapons from their purses.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Cindy waved her finger.

"All right... What do you want?" Amy folded her arms.

"Dee Dee, if you would?" Cindy turned over to the ballerina.

Dee Dee then pulled out a piece of paper.

"A contest?" Becky asked. "For what?"

"To see who's the better BFFFL's," Cindy said. "It'll be a battle between Katie and Sadie against Leslie and Kelsey. Whoever wins gets to stay in Cartoon Network City, but whoever loses, must leave forever."

"It's on Saturday, so you have five days to help Leslie and Kelsey while we'll help Katie and Sadie." Mike added.

"What if we don't agree?" Gwen asked.

"Fine, you don't have to, we'll just leave with the fact that Katie and Sadie are better BFFFL's than Leslie and Kelsey." Cindy turned away with a small smirk as she put her acting classes into good use.

"Listen here, twerp." Heather glared as she grabbed Cindy by her collar.

"I suggest that you put me down or else." Cindy warned.

"Or else what?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, Jo?" Cindy called while snapping her fingers yet again.

Jo came out in her demon werewolf form and snarled loudly.

"So, do we have a deal or not?" Cindy folded her arms. "I could do this aaaall day."

"Wh-What is that?!" Gwen yelped.

"That is a werewolf demon, our friend, well, Heather?" Mike replied.

"Fine, Mazinsky," Heather soon gave in. "You got yourself a deal."

Alicia and Jodie pulled something out and a scepter was put in front of them. They then looked up and saw Justin and Justine in their superhero costume.

"Hey there, remember us?" Justine asked.

"Excellent... It's a deal..." Cindy smirked rather evilly toward the mean girls.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Heather scoffed.

"And we'll see you Saturday, don't be late." Mike said before then backing up to the shadows and soon vanished.

"How does she do that?" Gwen wondered.

"Maybe she's invisible." Tori gasped.

Everyone then face-palmed the brunette girl.

"That was cool, I have to admit." Cindy told the others.

Jo snarled and also backed up into the shadows before she gave a blood-chilling howl and vanished. Cindy shook chills down her spine, but let it pass.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"I _am_ a real celebrity!" Penn glared at Cindy. "How dare you not call me one!"

"It was a joke!" Cindy defended. "We want you to be the judge!"

"Oh... So I'm a real celebrity again?" Penn glared.

"You were always a real celebrity!" Cindy said. "I mean, you were on Hollywood Squares, weren't you?" she then smiled. "Great show, they should bring that back."

"Hmm... Yeah, I remember that," Penn admitted. "Good times. Good times."

"Please, Penn, pretty please?" Cindy pleaded.

"Oh, I dunno..." Penn looked away from her. "What's in it for me?"

"I will give you all of my desserts for a month!" Cindy wagered.

"Hmm... All right, deal." Penn gave in.

"Thank you, Penn!" Cindy beamed as she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"All right, all right, get off of me before you lay eggs." Penn took her off with a chuckle.

Cindy giggled back to him.

* * *

Later on, Katie and Sadie met on the football field to meet up with the others.

"Where is everyone, Sadie?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure, Katie," Sadie shrugged. "Mike told us to meet here."

Katie and Sadie looked around as they waited for what felt like a rather long time.

"So glad that you could make it." Mike told the best friends.

"Mike!" Katie and Sadie squealed.

"I hope you guys are ready, because we have a big day ahead of us." Mike told them.

"For what?" Katie asked.

"There's a contest for the better BFFFL's." Justine informed.

"The winners get to stay in the city, but the losers have to leave forever." Mike added.

"And it is on Saturday at 5:00 PM." Dee Dee stated.

"Be there or be square." June said.

"And we're going to help you train." Jo added.

"Train for what?" Katie asked. "It's just like a game show, right? We answer questions about each other and the most right answers wins."

"Uh, no, it's not that." Justin said.

"Awww." Katie and Sadie pouted.

"Sorry, girls, but that's just the way it is." Jo told them.

"It's basically showing your talents." Cindy said.

"We can do that, right, Sadie?" Katie asked.

"Of course we can, Katie!" Sadie beamed.

"Great, now we're going to help you out as much as we can." Mike told them.

"Oh, Mike, you're so thoughtful, just like Justin." Katie said.

"Where's that adorable little girl, Cindy?" Sadie asked.

"She'll be right here, she had to go the library for something." June said.

"All right, let's get started!" Mike said before she then turned around. "Um, are you going to help?"

"I'll just watch for a while." Jo replied, sitting on the ground where it's shady.

"Of course you are..." Mike deadpanned slightly.

"All right, guys, let's see what you got." June said.

Katie and Sadie put on some music and danced to it and the results were that the others thought they were bad.

"What was that?" June asked.

"Our special best friend dance routine!" Katie and Sadie announced together.

"Well, what do you think?" Katie asked.

"Good, huh?" Sadie asked.

"Yeaaaaah... No." Mike declined.

"It's no Nutcracker Suite." Dee Dee said.

"Next!" Jo called.

"What can we do?" Katie asked.

"We'll show you real talent," June replied. "Justin, Justine? Show them."

"Okay." Justine replied.

"I'm ready when you are, Sis." Justin told his twin sister.

"Then let's do it to it!" Justine announced.

Katie and Sadie smiled and sat on the bench to watch the twins preform their talents. Justin and Justine joined together to show their special talents for the sweet girl best friends.

"What kind of talent is Justin going to show us?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, but it's going to be cool." Sadie said.

* * *

Cindy was soon coming by with a special book as Justin and Justine did their talent for Katie and Sadie which was an ancient Hawaiian dance. They then stopped winking at them and clapped.

"Wow, good job, guys!" Mike cheered.

Cindy even whistled, or at least tried to.

"Aw, Cindy, your'e back," Mike said. "Find anything good at the library?"

"Yeah, turns out these competitions go back to when Cartoon Network City was founded over 100 years ago." Cindy replied as she showed she had a history book.

"Yaaaay, story time!" Dee Dee, Katie, and Sadie cheered.

"Uh, guys, that was it..." Cindy said. "I was just telling you it's a tradition in the city, I'm not gonna tell you the story."

"Aww..." Dee Dee, Katie, and Sadie pouted.

"Cindy, could I see that book for a minute?" Mike asked.

"Sure, Mike, here you go." Cindy allowed.

"Thanks." Mike said as she took the book from Cindy to look through it.

"I didn't even know that it was a tradition." Justine said.

"I know, I was shocked too when I read it." Cindy replied.

"Well, now we know." Justin said.

"And knowing is half the battle!" Cindy smiled.

A picture dropped on the ground.

June picked it up and looked at it and gasped. "No way!"

"What is it, June?" Cindy asked. "Is it G.I. Joe?"

"Um... No," June said before she showed everyone else the picture. "Look! Top row, second person to the left, recognize that woman from anywhere?" she then educated.

"Is that Jo's mother?!" Cindy gasped.

"What?" Jo asked.

June showed the picture to the jockette. "Look, Jo, I think that's your mother, it looks like her."

Jo took the photograph and studied it.

"Same hair color, same eye color, it has to be her." Cindy added.

"Can't be," Jo said. "You just said that book's 100 years old."

"It is, but this picture was taken ten years ago." Justine said.

"Jo, is this your mother?" Cindy asked as she studied the picture.

"No, it can't be," Jo denied. "It just can't be."

"It looks like her." Cindy said.

"I don't know what to tell you." Jo replied.

"Neither do I, Jo, sorry." Cindy shrugged.

"There's something on the back too." Justine noticed.

"Does it say anything, Babe?" Jo asked.

"It says 'Friends are like your family; they look out for each other, stay true to your friends'," Justine read the quote before seeing the name at the bottom only to see it was a familiar name. "And there's a name on here: Laurie Elliot."

"See Jo? It is your mom." Mike pointed out.

"So, that's Jo's mom?" Justin asked. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know if she's dead or alive." June shrugged.

"I only see her in my dreams, she's mysterious, like my Aunt Arella," Jo said. "I can't believe it, it's her, it's really her..."

"It's okay, Jo." Justine said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I wonder why Laurie's picture was in this book?" Cindy pondered as she looked through the book.

"Who cares?" Jo shrugged. "I'm keeping this picture."

"Are you sure?" Cindy asked.

"If you never knew your mother, wouldn't you keep her picture?" Mike asked as she still had the photograph that Jen and Jamie gave to her of their parents when they came to visit CCF Studios one night.

"Good point." Cindy admitted.

Katie and Sadie hugged the jockette while crying.

"Poor Jo." Katie frowned.

"That's so sad, he's never seen his mother." Sadie added.

"This is why I didn't want them to know." Jo said since Katie and Sadie were making a big deal over this.

"It's too bad Alyssa the Progressive Girl isn't here, but she's on a camping trip with her family," Cindy sighed. "Oh, well, I hope it's going okay for her."

* * *

"Isn't this fun?" Flo's mother smiled as she was outdoors with her family, including young Alyssa as her Aunt Flo talked her into coming with them. "We're like the pioneers in olden times!"

"Are we almost there?" Flo's father groaned. "My back is killing me."

"I hate the outside." Flo's teenage sister Janice complained as she stared at her iPhone.

"I hate wherever you are!" Flo's teenager brother Todd scoffed. "Burn!"

"Oh, honestly, why do you have your phones?" Flo's mother sighed. "I told you to leave those at home."

"I left my phone at home, Grandma." Alyssa spoke up.

"Goody two-shoes." Janice scoffed.

Alyssa then frowned at her teenage aunt.

"Aw, don't listen to them, Alyssa, this is gonna be a fun story for us!" Flo beamed to her favorite and only niece.

"Oh, boy, Aunt Flo." Alyssa replied.

The family then set up camp and Flo's father was cooking dinner.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"Aw, we don't get a story?" Alyssa pouted.

"Maybe next time, sweetheart." Flo soothed her niece.

"Okay, Auntie..." Alyssa sighed.

* * *

Cindy checked out the Cartoon Network History Book.

"I still can't believe that I have a picture of her." Jo said about her mother's photo.

"I'm sure that you'll meet her in person someday." Justine comforted.

"I hope so." Jo sighed.

"I know how you feel," Justine comforted. "And someday you'll be with your mother again, wherever she is now."

Cindy soon hugged a different book which was red and sparkling, she sniffled slightly.

"What're you crying about, Butler?" Jo asked.

"I miss Michael Jackson..." Cindy sniffled.

"What?" Jo asked.

"I just miss him so much!" Cindy sulked.


End file.
